The Music of Insanity
by thebrokencradle
Summary: I plead the fifth Amendment of the American Constitution.Various worlds and genres.


AN: In my own defense, I have no idea what I was smoking to make me actually do this meme. Yes, I know most of them won't make sense, but I tried!

David Bowie – As the World Falls Down

Hook gently stroked Perceptor's face as they stood just outside of the Science Academy, the couple whispering silently to one another.

"I missed you." Perceptor whispered, the young student stroking the Constructicon's arm gently, fingering a long weld line along the inside of the forearm. "What happened?"

"Occupational hazard, it's nothing." Hook whispered, kissing Perceptor's audials and helm-crest gently.

"When will you tell me what it is you do?" Perceptor sighed, reaching up to trace his fingers over the larger mech's face.

"When the time is right."

"I love you, Hook…"

Westlife - Uptown Girl

Megatron smirked as he sauntered over to the elitist that was seated on the bar, leaning against the bar.

"So, what do I have to do to get on your interface call?" The miner asked cockily, a pair of curious golden eyes looking up from his drink and smirking as he looked over the thick, broad frame.

"Depends on what you can do." The miner smirked, not at all self-conscious about the yellow and black tape across his scuffed armor in comparison to the sleek blue and white form of the noble mech.

Nena - 99 Luftbaloons/99 Red Balloons

The humans stared curiously at the enormous pod that had landed in the center of their city, waiting as it hissed and steam radiated from within. Suddenly it shifted and an enormous maroon form loomed from the debris of metal flaking away like a snake's skin. A single golden optic flickered on and a broad chest snapped open, a slender red and blue form leaping from within, the smaller robot looking around with interest at its surroundings while the larger mech leaned down to peer at the humans that were screaming and scattering. There was a sudden scream of jet engines and the large mech turned and spotted the tattooed F-22 fighter jet. He turned to his companion and ran, the small red and blue mech bounding after him on hoof-like feet, leaping onto his back and turning to watch the jet approaching.

Black Eyed Peas - My Humps

Starscream swayed and gyrated his hips, his processors in a haze as he listened to the music pounding from the speakers around him, his arms over his head and his wings held high. Swindle suddenly approached his creator, leaning forward and swaying his body along with the Seeker's, lavender eyes smirking down at the smaller mech. Vortex suddenly tore his sibling away from the cherry colored seeker, sliding his hands down Starscream's sides before pulling his hips back to bang against the helicopter's crotchplate, Starscream bending over and rubbing his aft against his creation. Blast-Off suddenly pulled Starscream up, groping his chest vents and shoulder vents, pushing him back against Vortex. The two fliers pulled away suddenly and Brawl slid his hand over Starscream's wings, the seeker grinning and sliding his own fists over Brawl's shoulder cannons. Motormaster suddenly pushed his mates away, nuzzling against his creator and moving his body in time with Starscream's, smacking his aft as their bodies ground together tightly.

Aimee Allen – Emergency

"Get the hell away!" Bumblebee shrieked as Megatron slid a hand over his back and aft, groping the supple metal roughly.

"Don't you remember all we had, Honey bee? How you loved me? Trusted me?"

"That was a long time ago, Megatron." Bumblebee snapped, elbowing the older, larger mech away, trying to break away from his captor.

Megatron growled and threw the yellow bug to the ground.

"If you won't be mine, you won't be anybody elses'."

Placebo – Nancy Boy

Starscream smirked as he walked through the Academy's halls, his optics lidded flirtatiously as he held his datapad to his cockpit, his slender, round cherry colored hips swaying subconsciously as he walked to his class. It was the sort of sauntering strut that reminded mechs of pleasure models and could make them heat up if they were at all capable of imagining those long legs around their hips and those dark facial plates contorted in pleasure beneath them.

"So, you still on for our date tonight, sweetspark?" The mech smirked down at Starscream and the seeker smirked right back.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't have a fragging clue who you are and am pretty sure that I wouldn't face your ugly aft if you were the last mech on the planet."

TATU – All the Things She Said

Starscream wished, for once, that he was human. If only because he wanted to leak from his optics like them. He felt as if his spark was torn in half, watching his little microscope smiling and laughing with that… that walking explosion! What did Perceptor see in that mech?! He sat perched outside of his lover's window, watching as Perceptor smiled and conversed with his new lover. Starscream wished that he could take back anything he had ever said or done to make the scientist leave him. All the things they had ever said to one another ran through his processor and he felt as if he had lost his mind. He stared up at the sky and let out a broken mechanical whine that couldn't even begin to express the hurt in his broken spark.

Five For Fighting – Superman

Optimus sighed as he walked along the train tracks, one pede in front of the other, arms at his sides as he thought over everything. His life had been nothing but a trainwreack from the beginning. How could he have been so naieve to believe that he was invincible, that he could actually be a help to the Autobot cause. He sighed and stared behind him for a moment, seeing the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Boss?"

"You in there, Boss-bot?" Optimus looked back into the abandoned tunnel. He just needed some time to remove his red cape and find himself in the darkness. After all, he was only Cybertronian.

Rain - Sad Tango

Oil Slick sneered as he swung his chain weapon at Bumblebee, almost hitting the cocky little brat. Bumblebee flipped through his legs, stingers coming out as he gave a shit-eating grin.

"Nice legs," Oil-Slick grunted at the annoying stings against his calves and heels and turned, trying to stomp on the annoying bug. "When do they open?"

"Why you little!" Oil Slick reached out with his clawed hand, trying to grab at the fast bee, his ninja-training making him fast, but Bumblebee was faster.

"Leave him alone, Oil Slick." The cyber-ninja looked up to see Prowl standing before him, posed to fight. The older mech grinned.

"Hey there, sweetspark."

Johnny Hallyday – Que Je T'Aimee

Megatron leaned down to watch his sleeping mate, smirking as he took in the full blue lips, stroking his hand over Optimus' slightly parted chestplates. It was one of the side effects of the pregnancy, Optimus' body was building a protoform in his chest cavity and his armor would fail to fit until the sparkling was born. Megatron sighed and trailed his fingers over Optimus' neck and side, moulding his large hand to his mate's narrow hip.

"Que Je T'Aime, Optimus." Megatron whispered, curling against the back of his mate, his arm sliding around his waist to pull him closer. Optimus smiled in his sleep and stroked the hand, murmuring a sleepy,

"Que Je T'Aime, Megatron…"


End file.
